


A Midnight Stroll

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cum Eating, Edging, F/M, Female Dominance, Femdom, Orgasm Control, Semi-Public Sex, Snowballing, blowjob, dom!reader, sub!Vergil, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: For Moriah Nutt. Reader drags Vergil out for a stroll so they can spend some time together. While on their walk, Reader gets frisky. Really frisky.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	A Midnight Stroll

It’s been close to a year since the demonic invasion of Red Grave and the city is slowly beginning to fill up with residents again. For what you have planned, you’re ever so glad that the streets are still empty, still quiet but for the buzz of neon lights and the murmur of voices from a few nearby takeaway places. 

Vergil prowls along next to you, his brow furrowed and his lips in a straight line. Not quite that uncharacteristic, although the only thing unusual is that he never makes that face around you. Well, except when you’ve been teasing him for days on end and the only time he can do anything about it, you’re out in public. 

“You’re revelling in my suffering, aren’t you.” It’s less a question and more a statement, one gritted out through clenched teeth as your hand moves within your pocket. 

A sly little look out of the corner of your eye reveals how smug you are. “Of course, Vergil, but you should’ve known that a long time ago.” Certainly, you always enjoy flustering the normally unflappable half-demon warrior, particularly since he always looks so stern and stoic. The little flush on his cheeks and the tremble of his sword hand betray his arousal, little things that would mean nothing on another person are huge tells for Vergil.

He hisses at you and quickens his pace, snarling that he’s sick of waiting and you had better hurry home before he throws you over his shoulder. 

The threat makes you laugh, knowing that it’s all hot air. As though he would dare to do that. “Slow down, Vergil, Nero said he wanted some alone time in the office.”

Gritting his teeth, which now that you notice are starting to look more like fangs, Vergil growls at you, “Forget Nero. I want some alone time in the office.” 

“Oh, honey, the office? Really?” You simper at him, your hand landing on his chest to stop him. “I’ve got a better idea than the office.” Then you give him a great big shove backwards into the dark alleyway behind him.

“Oh, madame, an alley? How classy,” he sneers back, mocking your words with a tilt of his head. 

Ah, you really missed that snark of his. “Classy enough for you, slave.” 

Vergil hisses, about to argue back when your hand twitches and his words die in his throat. The vibrating plug is lodged right up against his P-spot, shifting this way and that as he walked but now it’s bang on the most sensitive spot in his whole body. His hand wraps around your wrist gently, his grip tightening as he begins to shake. “Don’t-”

“Don’t what, Vergil?” You whisper and back him up against a relatively clean wall. “Don’t make you hard?” Your hand drops the controller in your pocket and slips down to his belt instead. “Don’t make you hot and horny?” The clinking of his belt is loud in your ears, followed by the zip slowly being undone. “Don’t what, Vergil?”

“Don’t take it out,” he whispers hoarsely, his other hand clamping down on your hip as he appears to melt against the wall. “Not in public. I’ll-” Gut you? Run away? Beg you to keep going until he cums?

“You’ll what, Vergil,” you purr, leaning in close enough to smell the aftershave on his jaw. Close enough that his cock, still trapped in his pants, presses hard against your belly. “Cum in my hands?” You press a kiss against his twitching cheek. “Hm?”

Vergil gulps, turning instinctively to into your kiss. “N-no.” He gasps into your lips as you slip your hand into his boxers, his cock already bouncing and twitching uncontrollably to the time of the vibrations in his ass. “No.” His voice becomes firmer as he fights through a thick haze of lust to growl at you. “No, I’ll drag you back home and fuck you senseless if you don’t-!” 

You cut him off by nipping him sharply on the neck and groping hard at his cock at the same time. Vergil shivers and moans tremulously, arching into your touch and purring deep in his chest like a cat. The plug in his ass urges him to move his hips, to hump into your expert hand as it coaxes drop after drop of precum out of his desperate cock.

“Mmm, what a threat, Vergil. What a threat,” you purr into his marked neck, finding a patch of flawless, pale skin to mar with your teeth. “Drag me home and fuck me senseless, huh?” Your hand on his cock still works at his thickness but now at a maddeningly slow pace, now going even slower than the vibrations driving him crazy. “How are you going to do that when you’re like this?”

His handsome features contorts into a pained grimace as he bucks into your hand. “Don’t-agh! Don’t test me.”

You laugh into his neck and pull away, much to his consternation. “I think I already am, honey. You’re pretty close, aren’t you?”

Vergil tries to deny it, tries to deny the tightness of his balls, the constant leaking of his cock, the deep flush on his normally ivory skin. But you know him too well, know him enough to tell that he’s been teetering on the edge even without your, ahem, assistance. “No.”

“Liar,” you whisper, crouching down sinuously. With a quick yank, his trousers and boxers are around his thighs and you’re suckling decadently on his delicious cock. The taste of his cum is thin, musky, and yet heavy on your tongue as you bob your head up and down his thick length. 

Vergil is gasping for breath, his hands locked around your wrists to anchor himself. His legs spread wide open, or as much as his trousers can allow, in an attempt to lower himself so that you don’t have to strain to reach him. As a reward for such consideration, you up the vibrations on the plug, enough that Vergil’s thighs begin to clench up, his shoulders to round down, and his eyes to go cloudy and unseeing with intense lust and pleasure.

“Enough. Enough-I’m going to-!”

You let go with a pop. “Not yet.”

“Fuck!” He snarls, hands letting go of your wrists to slam into the wall behind him. The cracks that form go unnoticed, though they only widen when he slams his fist another time to stop himself from cumming. “Fuck.”

“Mmm, there you go, honey,” you purr as you lick up his twitching, throbbing cock. “Not until I say so.”

“If it were only so easy,” Vergil mutters to himself, though he has to save his breath for his next round of edging. Over and over and over you deny him, bringing him to the very edge and then tell him he’s not allowed to cum yet.

If the streets were any more populated, he knows you wouldn’t dare to do such a thing. But since the only thing he can hear is a cat yowling in the distance and nothing else, he happily lets you edge him for the last time. Or was it frustratedly? He can’t really tell at this point, all he knows is that he’s going to cum again and if you tell him he can’t, he’s going to bring the building down around you.

“Mmm, what a good boy, Vergil,” you coo up at him, suckling on his weeping tip. “What a good boy. Do you want a reward, Vergil?”

Cracking a pale eye open, he takes a deep gulp and nods. He doesn’t trust himself not to whine like a bitch at this point.

“Heh, alright then. Cum for me, my warrior. Cum.”

With permission given, you slip your hand between his thighs to thrust the plug in and out of him in tandem with your mouth. Licking, sucking, fucking, cranking his pleasure all the way up to eleven and beyond. The slick sounds of your saliva and the plug moving in and out, the feel of your tongue and lips working his cock, and the bliss of the vibrating plug fucking his ass all prove to be his undoing, making him cum a mere half a minute after you give him permission.

“I’m cumming!” Vergil gasps and hunches over, hands landing on your shoulder and your forearm, cum splattering into your mouth in thick, healthy spurts. “Ah, gods.”

When the last spurt is a pathetic little dribble, you stand up and give Vergil a harsh, cum filled kiss. Snowballing the cum within your mouths until you push it all towards him with a whispered command to swallow it all. Still dazed from his orgasm, he obeys, swallowing it without a peep and showing his tongue to you upon request.

“What a good boy, Vergil,” you coo up at him, kissing him over and over and over until he begins to react and kiss you back just as fiercely, the taste of cum still on his tongue and yours. “Mmm wasn’t that quite fun?”

He huffs, but doesn’t disagree. “Fun is a word.” But he doesn’t deny that he was crazy turned on. Well, still turned on, since the plug in his ass is still going strong and you’re holding his sodden cock in one hand. “Now can you put my cock back in my pants so we can go home?”

“Awww, so eager to cut our romp through the city short?”

“No, but I do want to fuck you senseless.”

You didn’t even need to think for more than a second. “You’ve got the better idea.”

“As always.”

Smart ass.


End file.
